


Ya'arburnee

by signifying_nothing



Series: Words of Devotion [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Full Feelings Nasty, Grinding, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: Sehyoon knows that he could have his choice of any human. He's good looking, if he does say so himself. He's confident, fairly charming, and knows how to handle himself. He could pick any human he wants.So why, he wonders regularly, oh why, did he choose to stay with this one.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: Words of Devotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790611
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Ya'arburnee

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'arburnee: Arabic  
> may you bury me.
> 
> welcome to part two of 'words of devotion'  
> not what you were expecting, huh  
> you'll be getting a lot of that ;)

Sehyoon knows that he could have his choice of any human. He's good looking, if he does say so himself. He's confident, fairly charming, and knows how to handle himself. He could pick any human he wants.

So why, he wonders regularly, oh _why,_ did he choose to stay with this one.

Kim Byeongkwan is... He's a menace, is what he is. He's flirtatious and coy and too smart for his own good. He's clever and sharp and unafraid of making a mess, whether that's making a mess of emotions, or an actual physical mess. He's just not scared.

He's a wonder, and Sehyoon adores him. It's a bit disgusting, really.

Even with all the trouble Byeongkwan brings him, here Sehyoon is again, pressed up against Beyongkwan as the smaller man pants into his hair, clutching at his shoulders, one leg hooked over Sehyoon's hip as Sehyoon feeds from him. Byeongkwan's blood reminds Sehyoon of what fire felt like the first time—crisp and flaring and hot. He also gives it freely any time Sehyoon comes to him. He's not immortal, he's not even a witch, but he's not afraid, and he can take care of himself. And he trusts Sehyoon.

Maybe that's why Sehyoon can't stay away, despite knowing that the two of them are huge risks to one another. Byeongkwan trusts Sehyoon as no creature has trusted him in his entire existence. Not that they've had much of a chance, but still.

“Thass'so good,” Byeongkwan slurs, head falling back to the ground. “Oh god, oh f-fuck, I—”

The taste of Byeongkwan's orgasms is like a shot of the smell of cinnamon alcohol—hot, stinging, leaving a vaguely sweet aftertaste in Sehyoon's mouth and the back of his nose as it shoots through Beyongkwan's compact body, leaving him limp on the floor as Sehyoon rocks against him, having already found his own pleasure in the way Byeongkwan clutches him and refuses to let go.

Tonight, he and Byeongkwan had met at a club, because it was inconspicuous, and no one would question Sehyoon there. He was too inhuman, didn't fit in with the regular clientele, but between Beyongkwan's body on his and the clothing he wore, he could pass for human if he moved slowly enough.

Granted... None of that mattered once the two of them were on Sehyoon's motorcycle and heading out like the hounds of hell were on their tails. Not that Sehyoon had to worry about Hellhounds. And Byeongkwan had been the one to introduce him to the motorcycle, and clubs, and modern clothing. It was kind of like a game; Byeongkwan would hide, and Sehyoon would seek.

They'd made it back to Byeongkwan's apartment (Sehyoon had his own, but was rarely there) and they hadn't made it past the foyer before the two of them were pressed together, grinding desperately, Byeongkwan hungry for pleasure and Sehyoon wanting to give it to him. That's the other thing. How much of himself he actually wants to give to Byeongkwan, so much more than he's already given, and so much more than Byeongkwan has already claimed. It's frightening.

“Yoon,” Byeongkwan breathes in a wavery voice, shivering beneath him, and Sehyoon realizes that the hard thrust-and-grind of his hips is probably overstimulating him, causing him pain now that his orgasm has moved past. Sehyoon licks at the wounds he's left on Byeongkwan's scarred, beautiful neck and eases away. Feels the wounds Byeongkwan left on _his_ neck healing easily—his little human teeth can't do that much damage, but sometimes he reminds Sehyoon of an animal—once he bites in, he doesn't like to let go.

“Fuck, you're so good,” Byeongkwan laughs, breathless on the floor of his foyer, half-naked in the dim hall. “Come on, lemme shower and change.”

“Mm,” Sehyoon nods, getting up to help Byeongkwan stand. He has to help Byeongkwan stand; Sehyoon is the one with the strength, usually. He's the one who can look out for himself in most of his other... So-called relationships, with others of his kind and others of Byeongkwan's kind, but in this relationship Byeongkwan is _allowing_ Sehyoon to help him. He's more than capable of getting up on his own and both of them know that.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Byeongkwan nods, shucking off his clothes where he stands and stepping up into his apartment nude, his skin glowing in the low lights. He's covered in bruises that Sehyoon didn't put on his skin. It couldn't have been pleasant for him to be slammed onto the floor like he had been, even if Sehyoon had been supporting his head as best he could.

“What happened?”

“Oh, this?” Byeongkwan asks, motioning to himself in a vague manner. “Got caught by a ghoul on a hunt. It's not a big deal, I had some guys with me. But they're getting smarter, the local ones. It's kind of freaky.”

“Smarter?” Sehyoon asks, following Byeongkwan to the bathroom like a lost puppy, observing the clawmarks, the bitemarks that are also signs of violence and not violent pleasure. They worry him as they always have, ever since Byeongkwan pulled him out of the dark and up into the city lights.

“Mm, like... Thinking. Planning. We're gonna have to tell someone soon. Junhee, probably. He'll listen to us, even if the rest of his council thinks we're full of shit.”

Sehyoon nods. Byeongkwan is part of a network of hunters that specifically target 'beasts,' that is, supernatural creatures with no real sentient mind. Byeongkwan and his companions pride themselves on not hunting vampires, were-creatures, witches or magical hybrid creatures: anything that can think for itself and make actual and impacting conscious choices. Ghouls, though? They're free game, as are the demons and the demon-possessed wildlife, or the occasional primordial god that makes itself a nuisance by glutting itself on whatever it can eat, humans and magical creatures alike. They're really like... Pest control. Even if the pests are extremely dangerous.

Junhee's council is... Well. The most polite word would be 'antiquated.' They believe very firmly in the lines set between 'good' and 'evil' but Junhee is a mature witch; young enough to recognize the grey areas and therefore grey problems of the world they live in, but old enough to be able to butt heads against the rest of the council and stand his own ground. Byeongkwan's association works mainly with him. Sehyoon is of the opinion that Junhee is the only sensible one on his entire council, and not only because they think Sehyoon is a dangerous blood-sucking fiend with no mind of his own.

“That's good,” he says, trailing his fingers down Byeongkwan's bare back. “You shouldn't be taking so many risks.”

“You worry too much,” Byeongkwan says, turning on his bathtub faucet and smiling up at Sehyoon. It's disarming, how young and sweet Byeongkwan can look, when not five minutes ago he was writhing and demanding more than Sehyoon was comfortable giving him.

“You don't worry at all.”

“I worry enough,” Byeongkwan pouts. “I haven't been irreparably damaged yet, have I?”

 _Yet,_ Sehyoon thinks uncharitably, and tries not to let his irritation show. Byeongkwan is twenty-four, an adult human, and he can make his own decisions. Even if Sehyoon doesn't always _like_ them. But he's probably more than Byeongkwan's age, and he's painfully aware that Byeongkwan isn't going to live forever. There's a period of human life where perhaps... They think they're going to live forever. Sehyoon never experienced that, he had been born the way he is, but he's seen enough humans now to know that Byeongkwan may never come to terms with his own mortality, may never see past his own lust for life and adventure into the dark future where there is nothing, because he is gone.

It hurts Sehyoon's heart to think about, so he doesn't. Instead, he watches Byeongkwan take out his earrings, take off his necklace and jewelry to get into the shower. He sets them into a pretty tray on the counter he'd apparently bought for that specific purpose, which seems silly to Sehyoon, who believes in efficiency and cleanliness and tolerates no clutter in his home, not after the eternity in the mausoleum. He stares at the little ceramic hand coming up out of the ceramic dish, marked with fortune-tellers lines and little planetary symbols and other such nonsense, suddenly frozen.

Byeongkwan moves through his routine, definitely used to this by now: the way Sehyoon sometimes holds very still and doesn't blink, too lost in his own thoughts to react to anything around him. Byeongkwan calls it his 'statue mode.'

Sehyoon watches the lines of the ceramic hand shift and change under his eyes. In his mind, it becomes Byeongkwan's hand, bloodied, broken fingernails, broken fingers. Mangled, gnarled, ruined. In his mind, that piece of white ceramic becomes something more frightening than the sun itself and Sehyoon can't tear himself out of his vision: Byeongkwan, injured, suffering, in agony. Byeongkwan, dead.

By the time he snaps out of it, Byeongkwan is getting out of the shower and wrapping himself in a towel. Sehyoon looks at him and feels his heart break into a thousand pieces, so he hugs Byeongkwan to him, hard and sudden.

“Wh—?” Byeongkwan asks, and then goes quiet, just letting himself be hugged, letting himself be held, thank the stars above. Sehyoon needs to feel this. Needs to feel Byeongkwan's heart beating underneath his ribs, needs to hear his breathing, needs to smell his skin and know that he is alive. That this beautiful, tempting creature under his hands is alive and warm and well. That this boy he cares for is still in one piece, still here for him to hold and kiss and treasure.

“...Yoon. Hey, Sehyoonie. I'm okay,” Byeongkwan promises, and Sehyoon shakes his head because he knows that, he does, but—but there's always the chance that one day, Byeongkwan _won't_ be okay. That Sehyoon will be left waiting for him in their usual haunts, in this very apartment or his own, and Byeongkwan will never come back, his corpse a meal for a ghoul's rotten teeth, or else left to dry like jerky under the unforgiving sun.

“I'm okay,” Byeongkwan promises, even as the steam in the bathroom fades, and his skin dries, and he's the one holding Sehyoon like Sehyoon is a child in need of comforting. Like Sehyoon is the mortal, and Byeongkwan the undying one.

“I'm okay, Sehyoon.”

But Sehyoon, no matter how hard he tries to make himself believe it, is not.

~

Byeongkwan knows that Sehyoon has some serious Feelings for him. He's not stupid. He also knows that Sehyoon probably doesn't understand them, or even want to acknowledge them. It's gotta be scary—being an immortal, bloodsucking vampire and suddenly developing feelings for the human you're sucking blood from. But Byeongkwan is younger, and has a lot less time to live, so he's not surprised that Sehyoon hasn't gotten to that part of his emotional development yet, especially given his bizarre circumstances. God, that's so terrifying. Living forever.

And Sehyoon was born that way! Born sucking blood, eating flesh! Which is eight thousand kinds of fucked up, but mostly Byeongkwan just feels bad for him. Sehyoon has never been human at all, so he _really_ doesn't understand the way humans do things. The first time Byeongkwan hugged him, Sehyoon had frozen up stiff and taken at least ten minutes to understand the concept of physical affection as shared by a method other than staring into one another's eyes across a crowded room or whatever, and Byeongkwan had been trying to teach him that for _weeks_.

Now, Sehyoon has a pretty good handle on it. He can read Byeongkwan, even if he can't read anyone else and frankly Byeongkwan is okay with that—he's greedy. He's been possessive over Sehyoon since he pulled him out of the dark of the mausoleum. Byeongkwan thinks about how he pulled the blankets up around Sehyoon's still body in his bed that morning, and feels his heart warm. Sehyoon is his for as long as he can have him, and fuck anyone who tries to take him away.

Unfortunately, that includes some really shitty people. It includes the hunting clan that just made a move on New York City, a cruel revenge years in the making. Byeongkwan shudders as he listens to Junhee talk about it—about the horrific things that had led to Lee Hongbin trapping New York City in his fist, protecting the supernaturals and killing dozens and dozens of hunters in the decades following. But a lone witch is vulnerable, and after the death of one of his covenmates, the second witch had left, and Lee Hongbin... Well.

Lee Hongbin had the Sight, and more power than any one witch should have been able to physically contain. It made him weak at times and apparently the clan had finally... Either found a witch who was willing to sell out one of their own or, more likely, they'd tortured a witch into telling them what they wanted to know. Witches, despite their general stand-offishness about those who weren't like them, were loyal creatures in Byeongkwan's experience.

“Do we know where he is now?” he asks, looking down at the map of the country, which Junhee is staring down at, while Yuchan rubs at his back.

“We're assuming he fled south. That's where his covenmate ended up, after Gongchan was killed. It's the only place he has to go. Of course, you know New Orleans doesn't allow hunters. Their council is different to ours.”

Byeongkwan nods and leans back. “How much of a threat are they to the rest of us?”

“If the lunatic they have at their helm stays there? Too big to ignore. He's a maniac. Aggressive, charismatic, he has a huge following. Not because he does anything to inspire loyalty but because he appeals to the worst of their kind, and they flock to him. I've already spoken to Yunho and Jaejoong about this. They're stuffy and old fashioned, but even they agree that it's on our best interest to take New York back as soon as we can.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“Well,” Junhee says, huffing. “One step at a time.”

“What does that mean for us,” Byeonghwan motions to the rest of his small squad of beast hunters: himself, Youngjo, Yugyeom and Jinwoo, Hyunggu, Dongheon and Vernon. The seven of them take great pride in their work, but all of them know that by refusing to hunt down and chase people who are capable of making conscious decisions, they've painted a target on their backs. They can all take care of themselves, but not if that group in New York decides to put a hit out on them. Not with how ruthless they'd been in New York.

“It means I'm sending you south,” Junhee says, his voice low. “And you are going to be _damned careful_ Kim Byeongkwan. The rest of your team is going to stay here and hold down the fort. _You_ are going to take your bloodsucker with you and you are going to make him a second set of eyes. Take him to Lee Jaehwan. Get him whatever he needs to be your attachment, and you stay with Jaehwan and Hongbin because I _know_ that's where he is, I feel it in my gut.”

“I wish you'd stop calling him that,” Byeongkwan says, and watches Junhee's face twist in regret. He falls into that language, sometimes. It's easy to demonize someone with words.

“My apologies,” Junhee says and means it. “It's—the local vampire sect has been giving us trouble. Not about Sehyoon or New York, other things. Someone is picking them off, I can't be in five places at once and they've been breathing down my neck non-stop for weeks.”

“Youngjo, Dongheon,” Byeongkwan says, and the two members of his team step forward. “You two, stay with Junhee and take care of the vampire problem while I'm gone. The rest of you, Junhee is in charge till I get back. Looks like I'm headed to New Orleans.”

~

Sehyoon hates everything about this idea. Hates the idea of leaving his comfortable nest, hates the idea of being driven around, hates the idea of putting Byeongkwan in danger. But in the end he can't argue effectively enough because his concern for Byeongkwan outweighs his self-preservation (and doesn't that say something about his senses) so he agrees to go. It's a quiet trip, an easy one. Byeongkwan has assured him that no one knows of Junhee's plans. Junhee is too smart to get caught, and even if the clan in New York has spies all across the country, they're not going to be able to get past Yuchan to _get_ to Junhee.

Yuchan is a sorcerer. All that means is that his magic is more of a conscious entity inside of him, rather than a force that he can mold, change and use; witches are much the same, except that the magic inside of witches isn't conscious, it doesn't have a mind of its own. It is theirs, and theirs alone. But a sorcerer... They're a much more formidable beast, if you ask Sehyoon, Yuchan especially. Yuchan and his magic work in perfect tandem, which makes him even more powerful. Sehyoon would not step in Yuchan's way for anything. Except Byeongkwan.

“We're gonna stop for the night,” Byeongkwan says, and Sehyoon groans, hating that he's awake. He's been on Byeongkwan's sleep schedule, which leaves him dizzy and disoriented all day and too exhausted to sleep properly at night, because his body wants him to be doing the opposite. Byeongkwan feels bad for it, Sehyoon can tell, but it really is imperative that they get to New Orleans as quickly as possible, so neither of them try to make much of a fuss about it. It's inconvenient: it's not the end of the world.

That doesn't stop Sehyoon from swaying back and forth as they head into the little motel room, collapsing to the bed with his head spinning from lack of proper rest.

“Are you hungry? Will it help if you eat?” Byeongkwan asks, and Sehyoon shakes his head. “Do you want to eat anyway?”

Sehyoon nods, and as if by magic Byeongkwan materializes over him, sitting on one of Sehyoon's thighs and bending down to kiss him. His weight is warm and solid, and Sehyoon's hands are cold. He pushes his fingers up under Byeongkwan's shirt and swallows Byeongkwan's gasp as they ease their mouths together.

“Yoonie,” Byeongkwan breathes out, and Sehyoon really should hate such a childish nickname, but it sounds so good, feels so good to hear it coming out of Byeongkwan's mouth, like it has since the first time Byeongkwan had taken Sehyoon's jaw in his hands and pushed back his hair to smile at him gently, so gently. “Shit.”

Sehyoon groans and doesn't protest the way Byeongkwan starts to pull at their clothes, tugging them off as much as he can without getting up. He manages to open Sehyoon's shirt and his own, pull Sehyoon'g pants and underclothes off before bringing Sehyoon's legs back to part around Byeongkwan's hips. He doesn't bother with his own jeans. He is pressing their mostly nude bodies together in the warmth of the room. Sehyoon doesn't have enough blood to get properly hard, but it feels good anyway—Byeongkwan pushing against him, holding his hip and his shoulder, his lips in Sehyoon's neck like he's the one who needs blood to live.

Aah, now there is a beautiful vision. Byeongkwan, a vampire, eternal. All of his fire and tenacity gifted to the world for the rest of its existence if he plays his cards right. The feral glow in his eyes made brighter by the bright, sharp white of his teeth. Sehyoon groans. He bucks hard enough to make Byeongkwan gasp, make him grab at the bedsheets and spread his legs further, to press their nearly naked bodies together more completely.

“What the fuck,” he asks, and Sehyoon shakes his head, tips it up. He feels Byeongkwans' fingertips trace down his neck. “You look so pretty. So... Submissive.”

Something in Sehyoon snarls at the adjective, but Byeongkwan pushes harder against him, and one hand pulls at Sehyoon's dark hair. Byeongkwan stretches Sehyoon's neck further. Sehyoon lets him.

“What would happen,” Byeongkwan asks. “If I cut your throat and drank from you, like you drink from me?”

“I, I don't— I don't know—” That's a lie, Sehyoon does know, because he's been told. Humans aren't meant to ingest vampire blood. It would likely just make him a bit sick to his stomach. But the image—oh sweet stars above, the image of Byeongkwan biting into him, biting hard enough to break skin, is enough to make his body writhe.

“You look like you like the idea,” Byeongkwan accuses, his voice sweet and teasing. “Do you? Does my big bad vamp wanna get bit?”

“Byeongkwan,” Sehyoon pleads, because it's too much, because it's not enough. Because yes, yes he wants that.

The sound Sehyoon makes when Byeongkwan bites down into his throat is more of a wail than anything else. Pleasure surges through him, wave after wave of it. Like orgasm without ejaculation, the more Byeongkwan bites and sucks and _gnaws,_ the longer it lasts. Sehyoon's legs are spread so far his hips have popped and he can feel how hard Byeongkwan is. He's so hard. Hot against Sehyoon's thigh even through his jeans.

“Fuck,” Byeongkwan breathes, and Sehyoon manages to open his eyes, to stare at Byeongkwan, who is rolling his hips against him, one hand fisted in Sehyoon's hair and the other pinning one of Sehyoon's wrists down. His mouth is bloody, his eyes are feral. Oh, sweet stars above. “Look at you.”

“Byeongkwan,” Sehyoon says, then shrieks as Byeongkwan moves back to bite him again, more, harder. He's not actively sucking but he is licking, mouthing. Sehyoon can feel his body trying to keep up with the damage Byeongkwan is doing. It's hard, since he doesn't have much blood in him. It feels hot. Desperate, rushed and frantic. It feels good.

“Bite me,” Byeongkwan demands, pulling Sehyoon's hair and forcing Sehyoon's mouth against his neck. It's an awkward bite, with the two of them going at one another instead of just Sehyoon, but—but it's so good. It's unbelievably good. For a glorious moment Sehyoon is biting Byeongkwan and they are sharing blood, feeding from one another.

The next, they are kissing, and Byeongkwan is reaching down between them, shoving Sehyoon's shirt down to the bed on either side of his body. Byeongkwan pushes his own jeans down, going commando as always. He breathes out Sehyoon's name before taking himself in hand. When he cums, his seed splatters all over Sehyoon's belly, bared to Byeongkwan's eyes, and his expression is so dark, so lustful and dangerous. He kicks off his jeans and crawls up Sehyoon's exhausted, trembling body.

“Suck,” he says, demands, and Sehyoon opens his mouth. He doesn't protest the hand in his hair, the way Byeongkwan stays on all fours and uses Sehyoon's tongue and throat to pleasure himself. Sehyoon holds on to his legs and doesn't stop him, doesn't discourage him. He doesn't need to breathe. He can stay just like this, with Byeongkwan inside of him like this.

When Byeongkwan finally pulls away, Sehyoon is on the cusp of falling asleep. He closes his mouth only long enough to swallow, and whines when Byeongkwan drags his clothes off the rest of the way. He's so tired. Hungry, but not enough to keep feeding.

“You should sleep,” Byeongkwan whispers, pulling blankets over their bodies. Sehyoon nods because he doesn't have the mind to do otherwise, and collapses into sleep without trying to respond.

~

Sehyoon feels so fragile like this, Byeongkwan thinks as he holds the vampire, limp and cool, against him. He's cleaned him off, tucked him back into bed, and now as they lay there together Byeongkwan just enjoys their closeness. He probably shouldn't have been so forceful earlier. He knows Sehyoon is hungry and tired and susceptible to his suggestions, but it wasn't like he would have gone to sleep any other way.

Trying to push away his guilt, Byeongkwan settles in and thinks about the plan. Get to New Orleans, get to Jaehwan's store. Confirm Hongbin's condition, reach out to Junhee, and move from there. He can do that.

Tucking Sehyoon in tighter against him, Byeongkwan closes his eyes and presses his lips to Sehyoon's head. His heart breaks as Sehyoon turns towards him, sighing, and falls back into stillness, his body finally warmish.

He needs to take better care of Sehyoon.

They don't have forever, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> mom i love them!


End file.
